


Just My Luck.

by BlogAnonimous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is jealous of Stiles, Cuz shes as crazy as Kate, Endgame-Sterek, Highschool AU, Jealous of Stiles, Jerk Jackson, Kate (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Derek, Sterek-freeform, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, allison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlogAnonimous/pseuds/BlogAnonimous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is that smell coming from?</p><p>It's not Jennifer- she smells like sour,nasty stuff.</p><p>It's not Paige either- she smells to citrus.</p><p>It's like....</p><p>Cinnamon.</p><p>Berries. </p><p>Spring.</p><p>Home.</p><p>And....</p><p> </p><p>...And Mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Baby

Derek Hale.

Captain of the Basketball Team, co-captain of the Lacrosse Team, reason behind the orgasms of many girls (and boys) and most importantly, Crush to a very nerdy, very shy, Stiles Stilinski.

 

But let's face it. How would very hot JOCK with a really nice Bod (and a ass that could cause a major seizure- if you asked Stiles - not that he would admit it.) look at him. HIM of all people.

 

Dereks known for attracting everyone- and I mean EVERYTHING to him. 

 

Kinda like a girl on black Friday, who just got out of class early, and is practically flying to the mall. Stat. 

Not like Stiles can complain, as he is EXACTLY the same way. Well not THAT exactally because for one, he aint no girl (duh).

And two....He has a Jeep.

 

Oh yeah.

 

But (sadly) back to reality, Stiles can only spend his days ogling his future boyfriend- he hopes- from afar; unlike the mess of makeup and hair extensions and just plain FAKE hanging around Derek like a zit that Just.Won't.Go.AWAY.

 

But wait..recent news just in and...

Shut the fucking fridge.

Derek Hale has a new GIRLFRIEND. 

 

Oh this bitch hasn't seen any 147 pounds of Stilinski. And when she does....

 

She'll be running for the hills.

 

Oh yeah.


	2. This is NOT an Illusion

“Hey Stiles” Hold the phone.

Mr Hotty-Hale just called my name. omygodomygodomygod- HE KNOWS MY FRIGGIN NAME!

 

Point one to Stilinski – and No points for You Paige!

“You’re blocking my locker” and that killed the fantasy.  
Suddenly overcome by shyness, Stiles chanced a quick glace upwards and moved aside.  
Of course, with Stiles’ luck, the universe decided that all the years of embarrassment up until now, was not enough.

In that quick glance, held all the emotions that Stiles never expected to see in a person.  
Normally, he would be faced with the usual- disgust, anger (followed by Stiles promptly running away) and/or confusion. Stiles swears he still sometimes gets that look from his dad.

But now from Derek Hale. Oh No.

His pale-green eyes held attraction, amusement and overall- was that…lust?!  
Yep. He was officially confused.  
“Sorry” He shyly replied while ungracefully shuffling away.  
But being a Nerd half-surrounded by the Captain’s gang always meant trouble.

A leg appeared out of thin air and ended up tripping him over, with all of his books – including his precious notes from Math class- sprawling all over the floor around him.

Laughter erupted from the group, continued by people who decided to hand around and see him in misery. All but one.

That one, was Derek.Hale.


	3. You, Really.

"Hey Chelsea, see you at the spa on Saturday!"  
"Sure thing Paige!" 

"Courts see you at cheer practise later!"  
"Like totally Pagey! "

 

(Pagey. Really.)

 

"Hey Paige" called a deep Sexy voice that does stuff to stiles' brain and turns it into mush.

 

O my freakin' days it's Derek.

Signature Smirk on point as always, Jawline that's sharp enough to slice meat with (as if Hale covered in meat isn't the hottest vision EVER known to man).

 

"Hi Baby!"

 

A-a-and there goes his fantasy.

 

"Wanna do something Friday night. .." Paige said, voice dropping in what she THOUGHT ( Underlined, In Bold & Highlighted)

Wow she must be slut ty enough to open her legs to anyone so soon. Especially since its only been 2 months.

 

"Can't busy with lacross practise" Derek replied 

"Baby you're always busy. Even to busy for me" Paige tried the Pouting card. 

Looking away bored and distracted, Derek glanced around the hallway. Hoping against hope that someone would be there to save him.

 

No Chance.

 

"So baby what do you thi-" But Paige was cut of by the flailing of a Nerdy 17 year old with ZERO sense of gravity. 

 

You could practically here the:

'Cue Stiles falling'

 

"Sorry" Stiles mumbled. Amber orbs peering up like a deer in headlights, glasses that fitted his mole- covered face PERFECTLY. ...

He was the most beautiful human Derek had ever seen. And he wanted him.

 

Wolves are known to be either Bi or Straight etc. As the wolf does not care about what gender their mate is ( Derek personally prefering men).

 

He was so DELIGHTED when his wolf reacted to his crush since FOREVER.

 

Derek was so happy that he wanted to kiss someone. Prefferably Stiles. But not yet. First he had to get rid of... an unwanted problem.

 

"Are you okay?" Derek spoke with a special voice that he had reserved for when he found his lover.

 

Blushing furiously and nodding vishously, Stiles replied; "Yes thank you"

 

Even his voice was fucking beautiful. Derek wanted it recorded. Heck, even as his new ring tone! 

 

"Are you hurt beautiful?" Derek asked concerned 0.

 

Holding Stiles' hand up, like a man would if he was to kiss the back of a lady's hand, he observed the scratch.

 

"Nothing the nurse can't patch up!" Stiles replied with a blinding smile.

 

Smiling in return, Derek placed his arm around Stiles' petit waist, he gently pulled him up.

 

He then proceeded to pull a blue plaster out of his bag and put it on Stiles' hand - followed by a longing kiss.

 

Staring into his eyes. Amber meeting Green. He said; "See you around" then slowly turned around - as if he didn't want to go.

 

Little did they know, a jealous girlfriend who went by the name Paige and the title 'Derek's girlfriend' was watching g their little encounter from afar. 

 

And she hated Stiles. With all that she had.


	4. Got Me

3 days after the incident and it was Thursday.

Stiles waved goodbye to Scott, his brother from another mother, and proceeded to head to his Algebra class with Hottie Hale.  
Normally, Stiles would sit in a spot at the back next to the window: where he'd spend the next hour daydreaming about a certain captain of the Lacrosse Team.

 

Red jersey with his well- known number and equally well-known name, impressive muscles and toned thighs... Stiles was sure he couled ride them all night ( if you know what he meant).

 

And don't even get him started on that firm ass...  
' mmm' Stiles thought while licking his hips hungrily...

" -it here?"

What?

 

Turning his head in the direction of which the voice came from, curious as to whom would even want to sit next to Stiles of all people, his jaw metaphorically dropped to the ground.

 

Drop-dead-gorgeous was speaking to him. HIM.

It felt to good to be true.

 

Blue-Green eyes with that ring of gold, pouty kissable lips...hair looking imperfectly perfect.

 

Guy looked like he just walked FRESH of the Paris runway.

 

How is it fair that he looks that good without trying and HIS hair never seemed to want to co-operate with him-

 

"Hello? Earth to Stiles." Derek waved his hand infront of Stiles' starstruck visage.

Smirking, the cheeky bastard promptly placed his (firm) butt onto the desk next to him.

 

Once again, Stiles was left to the mercy of his mouth as it seemingly took over his body.

 

"You know you could of asked. Rude."

He pouted and muttered to himself. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Hale gave a thunderous laugh.

"You know I asked about four times but you decided to just stare at me like a startled fish." He finished, holding his hands up in a mock surrender motion.

 

Derek gave Stiles a small smile.

Yep. Things were finally looking up for Stiles.

 

And they would get even better.


End file.
